Love Through Flowers
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: Flowers have been used for centuries as a symbol to express one’s feelings and Kagome finds herself the recipient of several beautiful bouquet from the most surprising bachelor of all. SessKag. one-shot. Written for Saholia's Flower Challenge on Dokuga.


Love Through Flowers

"I can't believe they messed up my order again," Kagome fumed as she furiously jabbed at the button in the elevator for the appropriate floor, "Three times a week is simply outrageous."

Yanking her keys out of her pocket when the elevator door slid open, she stormed over to the entrance of her condo, still muttering angrily under her breath. So caught up in concentration of unlocking her door and cursing the delivery guy to hell, she missed the quiet click that sounded behind her. She marched inside, threw her purse on the couch, and headed directly for her office to pull out old inventory orders.

When she had gathered all the necessary paperwork, she let out an agitated sigh and picked up her bag before proceeding to leave. She opened the door and heard a nearly inaudible rustling before something landed atop her foot. Curious, she looked down and noticed a single Calendula, tied with a green ribbon to two twigs of sweet Marjoram.

Eyes softening, she picked it up carefully and noticed how fresh the flower was. Water drops clung to its petals and the yellow-orange shade was vibrant to the eyes. The color combination paired well with the green of the Marjoram. Having attended a floriography course a few years prior for pure entertainment, she immediately knew what it meant.  
_  
Joy and happiness. _

She smiled and glanced left and right down the hallway, but she didn't spot anyone. Puzzled, she set the flower gently upon the table beside the door and left, thoughts of who could have given her such a considerate gift filled her mind. Absentmindedly, she noted that she was not quite as angry as she had been moments before.

* * *

  
Kagome stifled a yawn as she stumbled down the hallway towards her beloved condo. It had been a hectic day and her feet were killing her. She had been forced to dress up for the meeting with a possible client to expand her business. After hours of being the perfect host and massaging her sore cheeks from forced smiles, she wanted nothing more than to sleep through the rest of the week.

She stopped a few feet away from her door when she noticed another bundle of flowers resting innocently against her door. This time, it was a single ivory white Gardenia surrounded by clusters of blue Salvia.

_I think you're lovely._

She slowly walked towards it, a small grin on her face. She picked it up and held it to her nose, the sharp scent of the combination was beautiful. The flowers were in the same pristine condition as the first small bundle she had received and it, too, did not have a note or a card attached to it.

She racked through her brain, trying to think of anyone she knew who would understand flower language but she came up empty. It was apparent; however, that the mystery person knew what he was doing. She could not help but be intrigued and it was then she decided to test just how far his knowledge went.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Kagome raced to the nearest floral shop in her pajamas and a light jacket to purchase her response to the mystery man. She examined the flower closely to make sure it was perfect, much like the flowers she had received. When she was satisfied, she paid for it and ran back home to start her morning routine as she prepared for work.

Dressing casual today, Kagome locked her front door and placed a single, pure white chrysanthemum against the wall and left. As soon as the elevator took her down to the lobby, the door directly across from hers opened.

The tall, male figure crossed the short hallway and leaned down to put something against Kagome's wall but froze upon seeing the innocent flower waiting for him. He picked it up with two clawed fingers and gazed at it.

_Truth._

She wanted his identity, he assumed. Shaking his head wryly, he strolled back into his own condo, taking the flower with him.

That evening, Kagome found herself more eager than ever to head home for the day. She hoped the mystery person had shown up, spotted the flower, and given her the response she wanted. When she entered the lobby, instead of waiting for the elevator, she sprinted up the stairs until she reached the fifth floor. Gasping for breath, she leaned against the wall, already spotting the colors that stood out from the white walls beside her condo entrance.

Stepping closer, she grew puzzled as she stared at two bundles of flowers. The first was a bundle of yellow roses, which Kagome automatically knew was a request for friendship. The second was a red and white striped carnation tied together with several chamomiles. This bundle took her a few moments to figure out and when she realized the message, she gaped disbelievingly.

_No, be patient._

"Fine, I see how it's going to be," Kagome snapped with a scowl, walking inside with the bundles in her hand as she kicked the door shut after her harder than necessary.

* * *

He stood in front of her door again, staring at two bundles of flowers with an arched eyebrow. His eyes swept over the purple bittersweet and small branches of Forsythia tied together with a red ribbon. _Anticipating the truth.  
_  
Smirking, he allowed his eyes to travel to the next set, a couple of Zinnias, one white and the other yellow. _I have a daily reminder of your friendship._ He stifled a chuckle as he realized both of them have fallen into the habit of bestowing white or yellow flowers to each other.

Pulling out a single pansy, purple in color, he laid it in the same location he had placed all the previous flowers. He slipped his gifts in the place of where his delivery had been in his jacket pocket. With a satisfied nod, he casually stuck his hands into the front pocket of his denim jeans and strolled towards the elevator.

_You occupy my thoughts._

* * *

For the next several weeks, the floral game continued and both found themselves becoming more and more eager to frequent Kagome's condominium to check if the other had responded. She did not know his name or his whereabouts and he did not quite know how to proceed to the next level, but communicating through their love of floriography was enough. At least, that was what they had tried to convince themselves. He desired her but kept his distance and the more vague he was, the more intrigued Kagome was. Slowly but surely, she was falling for the man behind the floral mask.

It was wrong and improper, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop. No matter how much she pleaded, he refused to reveal himself. Each effort she made with her carefully constructed bouquet was futile. He was simply too stubborn to meet her halfway when they reached that particular topic.

Placing her latest reply against her door, Kagome quickly turned on her heels and got into the elevator. As soon as the ding of said elevator sounded, the door across from hers opened and he stepped out. He leaned down, but before he had a chance to grab her gift and process what that particular combination meant, he heard footsteps. Whirling around, his amber eyes widened in surprise and the flower fell from his hand silently. It hit the ground inaudibly and was promptly forgotten as Kagome let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, disbelief in her eyes and awe upon her face. "It… it was you the entire time?"

"N-n-no," he stammered in reply, his eyes resembling those of a deer caught in headlights. He darted his eyes nervously left and right before courageously settling his gaze upon her. "It's not me. I… I'm just helping someone deliver this."

"Who?"

He looked away. "I can't tell you."

"That's not fair, Yasha," Kagome pouted, "this is driving me insane. You know his identity and you won't even tell me. I'm your best friend!"

"Why is it so important?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. "You aren't in love with him, are you?"

She blushed, her cheeks tinged a light pink as she looked away from him. "I… That is… I may be… intrigued… by him."

"That is total bullshit," he declared, pointing an accusing finger at her. "That was the most lame ass excuse I have ever heard in my hanyou life."

"Please tell me who he is," Kagome pleaded, turning to look at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I can't, Kagome. I would love to, but I can't. Don't ask me to," Inuyasha rambled, refusing to look at her. He knew that once he did, he was a goner. He had never been able to resist her doe eyes. "When the time is right, he'll reveal himself to you."

With that parting statement, Inuyasha shoved past her and ran down the stairs, the door to the staircase slamming shut with a loud bang that made her flinch.

* * *

For a week after her encounter with Inuyasha, Kagome did not receive one single bouquet. Her mood had turned sour and she snapped at everyone and anyone. She was hurt by the sudden lost of contact. She felt abandoned. She had attempted to call Inuyasha multiple times, but he refused to accept her calls.

She leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, dreading the moment where she would have to step into the hallway and see a boring, empty hallway with its lack of beautiful flowers. When the doors slid open, Kagome heaved a dejected sigh and shuffled out, keeping her attention focused on the marble floor beneath her feet.

Threading her fingers through her hair, she gathered up her courage and lifted her head up, prepared to see the same plain hallway that greeted her eyes everyday for the past week. What she saw instead made her gasp. It was a sight so shocking, her hand went limp and her purse fell through her fingers, clattering noisily against the floor.

Bouquet after bouquets of flowers littered the entire hallway. Mouth open in awe, she slowly made her way to each individually tied bundle and took in each representation, her heart beating rapidly within her chest with each step.

Her gaze swept across each inch of the hall and noticed there were actually repetitive bundles as though it was giving particular significance to the meaning of the flowers. There were honeysuckles for _devoted affection_, pink primroses for _I can't live without you_, Jonquil for _love me_, and Forget-me-not's with Baby's Breath for _true, everlasting love._

By the time Kagome had absorbed the representations, she turned to face the door and was met with a single red rose, _I love you_, taped at eye level with, surprisingly, a note attached. Hesitantly, Kagome plucked the note off and unfolded it. Two words stared back at her, written neatly in thick black marker.

_Turn around._

Slowly, Kagome turned, the note clenched tightly in her nervous hands. She jumped upon noticing someone standing behind her, leaning against the doorframe of the condo directly across from hers. When had he gotten there and how was he able to remain so silent?

He was dressed in casual slacks and a nice dress shirt. It took her mind a moment to process the turn of events, but once it sank in she gasped, taking a reflexive step back. "S-sesshoumaru…" she whispered in disbelief. "W-what are you doing? Here? Back in Tokyo?"

"To claim what is rightfully mine," he replied, his voice deep and husky, just the way Kagome had remembered. He stood straight and glided towards her, pulling his arm out from behind him to reveal his last flower; a white violet.

_"Let's take a chance at happiness…" _Kagome recited from memory, unable to take her eyes off of the simple flower he held in his masculine hands.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly to one side, silently asking for her answer.

"Kiss me," Kagome simply requested, tilting her face up in open invitation.

The smirk she remembered so well and had loved in the past appeared upon his regal face moments before his lips met hers, permanently sealing their future together.


End file.
